


Don't Forget About Me

by raccoonwritings



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonwritings/pseuds/raccoonwritings
Summary: This was a prompt I received on Tumblr:In your bio it says you take prompts, now this is kinda a basic idea but: Eliott and Lucas goes to Party and Eliott gets really drunk and starts flirting with Lucas even though they are already together.Part One is Eliott and Part Two is Lucas





	1. Eliott

Lucas makes sure to ask his boyfriend before they head to the pregame if drinking on his meds is safe. He trusts him when he says he’s already talked to his doctors and they’ve approved drinking every once and a while, just as long as he takes all his medications in the morning and doesn’t drink too much too frequently. Lucas doesn’t think that’s too unreasonable and so when they reach the pregame an hour later, he doesn’t stop his boyfriend from taking a beer or two out of the fridge in rapid succession. He decides it’s best if he doesn’t drink, though, just in case Eliott gets sick and he needs his strength to carry his much taller boyfriend’s drunk ass back to his apartment. He can still have a great time without alcohol.

The pregame doesn’t last long before the entire group heads to a party at Emma’s, Eliott’s hand firmly planted in his as they walk the streets. Their friends are walking ahead of them, shouting and laughing and encouraging them to move their asses. He could see Eliott was slightly buzzed and grinning wildly, and there hasn’t been anything to cause concern yet, so Lucas watches quietly while he grabs another beer or two or three.

Almost two hours into the party, Lucas is standing in the kitchen with his friends, laughing and scoffing at the inappropriateness of Basile’s comments about girls, which have gotten better over the course of the past few months, with Eliott’s help. He nurses his first and only beer of the evening and listens to the boys drone on and on about their mediocre sex lives, while he knows he’s got it good. A loud noise calls his attention to the entrance to the kitchen, where Eliott is propped up on the door frame. He’s noticeably drunk and goofy smiling at Lucas before appearing to sober up, at least a little bit, and strut over to his boyfriend.

“Hey, handsome,” he says, the smell of alcohol on his tongue. Lucas only realizes what’s happening what Eliott smoothing leans against the counter next to him, a move he has noticed many guys do with him. Eliott’s drunk ass was flirting with him.

“Hey,” Lucas responses with a pop of his eyebrows. The boys must be noticing what’s happening because they promptly make an excuse to leave the kitchen to let Lucas deal with his shitfaced boyfriend. Or maybe they wanted Lucas to get some action, who knows.

“You know, you’re quite the looker,” Eliott compliments and runs a hand through Lucas’ hair.

“Oh, really, tell me more,” he inquires a bit sarcastically, seeming throwing Eliott off his game.

“First, babe, you have to tell me if you came here with anyone,” he requires casually, while his hand comes up to cup Lucas’ cheek.

He moves his face closer to Eliott’s, so that their lips are almost touching. “Yeah, I did.” He gives him sex eyes, but Eliott doesn’t seem to get the message, because he removes his hand from Lucas’ cheek and takes a small step back.

“Oh, like your boyfriend?” Eliott slurs slightly.

Lucas snorts. “Yeah, I did. He’s pretty cute, too.” Lucas smiles up at his boyfriend, whose face falls almost instantly.

“Oh okay!” His tone is forced excitement. “I’m just gonna go then.” Before Lucas realizes it, his boyfriend has left him standing in the kitchen all by himself, dumbfounded. What just happened? He was flirting with Eliott, calling him cute and he just walked away? Lucas knows he isn’t understanding something, so he goes in search of his very drunk boyfriend.

It takes him a few minutes to weave his way through the crowds of people dancing, kissing, grinding. He doesn’t see Eliott anywhere in the living room or dining room and he doubts he could make his way up the stairs with all the alcohol in his system, so Lucas decides the best option would be to scope out the rooms on the other side of the first floor.

The first room he peeks into is a spare bedroom and he finds a couple making out half naked and quickly removes himself from the area because he has not desire to see a girl naked. Like ever. The second room is locked, so the option is crossed from Lucas’ list and he heads towards the bathroom at the end of the hall when he hears familiar voices.

“Eliott, what’s going on?” A voice asks. Lucas knows within seconds it’s Imane.

“I j-just, I saw this really c-cute boy standing in the kitchen with his friends, and I went o-over to talk to him and he’s so much cuter up close, Imane, he really is. I’m p-pretty sure he’s the love of my life. B-but he came here with someone, his b-boyfriend, and he looked so h-happy when he talked about him. He has this really sweet s-smile, b-but, he’s taken and I can’t have him. He’s never gonna smile about me, Imane.” Eliott was crying hard, and Lucas was so incredibly endeared by the fact that his boyfriend was so enamored by him, even after a year of dating, that he wanted to be the one Lucas was smiling about. His heart grew several sizes hearing about how crazy Eliott is about him. His boyfriend is, without a doubt, the sweetest person in the entire world, Lucas knows this. The only thing about the situation Lucas hates is that Eliott is crying this hard and his boyfriend sensors are up and at attention. He needs to make it stop.

“Eliott, I think you might hav-” Imane cuts herself off when she sees Lucas enter the bathroom. Lucas didn’t realize that the rest of the girls were in the bathroom with Eliott as well. He gives them all a smile.

“Hey,” he says, glancing around the room at everyone. He notices that Eliott is too busy crying to look at him. His heart breaks and pieces itself back together.

“Hi Lucas!” Daphy exclaims and Eliott looks at him.

“Even his name is c-cute,” Eliott whispers through his tears. Holy hell. Lucas loves him so much.

“Wanna take over here?” Imane inquires, knowing Lucas is going to be the only one to settle the crying boy down.

“Yeah, I’ll take over. Thanks girls.” He switches places with Imane, who was standing in front of Eliott, and watches all the girls file out. He starts talking when the door closes.

“Hey handsome, why are you so upset?” Lucas looks at his boyfriend with a gentle smile on his face.

“Don’t call me h-handsome. You have a boyfriend. That’s why I’m upset.” Eliott snuffles and boy, Lucas wants to just wrap him up in his arms and hold him there forever.

“You’re right, I do. He’s one of the sweetest people I know and I’m completely head over heels in love with him.” Lucas leans up to cover Eliott’s cheeks with his hands and wipe away the tears streaming down the love of his life’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m r-really happy for you, I p-promise, but you s-should prolly go. He might get upset that you’re in here with another guy.”

Lucas giggles softly, “I think this is exactly where he would want me to be actually. In a bathroom at a house party, taking care of his boyfriend’s drunk ass.” His voice is so sincere, and love oozes out of him, especially when Eliott’s eyes snap up and meet his. He hates how Eliott’s beautiful blue eyes become so overtaken by redness when he cries. He hates when Eliott cries and would give absolutely anything in this universe to make it stop.

“What to do you-” Eliott starts, but gets interrupted by Lucas, who pulls Eliott’s face close to his and rubs their noses together.

“You’re my boyfriend, you absolute ninny. That smile you saw in the kitchen was about you. Those smiles are almost always about you. You’re my everything and I’m never gonna let up on the fact that you flirted with me thinking that we weren’t together. Just to inform you, we’ve been dating just over a year, and if you think I’ve ever letting you go, you’re ridiculous and most likely drunk.” Lucas finishes, winded and out of breath and so, so in love. Eliott is smiling something big and lopsided and Lucas stands up on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend, who tastes like alcohol and tears, but it’s still the best kiss in the world because it’s with his boyfriend.

They pull apart and Eliott just stares at him. “I’m so lucky and really drunk, I’m gonna throw up now.” Lucas processes all the words as quick as he can, but not quick enough to avoid Eliott throwing up all over his shoes. God, he really loves him. He ignores the vomit on his feet and helps his boyfriend to the toilet, slowly rubbing his back while he heaves into the white ceramic shitter.

Yeah, he may be a great party with throw up on his sneakers and a drunk boyfriend throwing up into the toilet, but there’s no place he’d rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

“No, no, guys. Him!” Lucas is pointing in the direction of a very tall, very handsome stranger standing in the corner of the crowded living room.

Yann is making sure he knows who Lucas is pointing to. “Him, Lucas?”

“Nooooo! The tall, dark, mysterious one in the black leather jacket!” Lucas whines incredulously. He hears Arthur and Basile snickering and he does know quite why, but honestly he doesn’t care. He has his sights set on that boy and he was going to get him.

“Oh, you mean Eliott?” Yann asks Lucas, seemingly knowing everything.

Eliott. What a cute name. How has he not met him yet? Wow, Lucas is smitten before he even meets him. He has to meet him like yesterday. He slurps down the rest of his beer. “I’m gonna go flirt him up!” He hops up from the couch, noticing Yann’s smug expression.

“Yeah? Gonna go flirt him up?” Yann smiles then holds his drink up to his lips.

“Yeah, Lucas, go get him!” Arthur laughs and gives him a reassuring pat on the back. Basile gives him two thumbs up and Lucas is good to go. He’s totally got this in the bag.

When he looks to find Eliott, he’s disappeared, presumably into the kitchen, because Lucas hears what he assumes is his voice. It’s the only beautiful one he’s heard all night. He follows the sound and finds Eliott leaning up against the counter, chatting with an objectively pretty girl. No, absolutely not. He will not allow this girl to flirt with his future man. He rudely interrupts their conversation and finds that he doesn’t really care.

“Hey, sweet thang.” In retrospect, not the smoothest thing he could say, but he’s intoxicated, so he’s not exactly thinking with the most clarity.

Eliott turns to him and he wants those eyes on him all the time, all day everyday. He eyes Lucas up like a piece of candy and the look sends signals straight down south.

“Hey babe,” his smooth voice almost makes Lucas’ eyes bulge out of his head. His ears are melting and his heart stutters at the ‘babe’.

Time to turn up the charm. “You come here often?” That’s one of his best lines, he knows.

Eliott raises his eyebrows, and smiles. “All the time babe, don’t know how I could’ve missed a pretty face like yours.” Fuck, this guy was good.

“Guess you’re not observant then, cause I’m here all the time, handsome.” The last word was involuntary. Sometimes his brain adds unnecessary words to his sentences. He doesn’t appreciate it.

“Aw do you think I’m handsome?” Eliott giggles and gives Lucas a big smile. The smile is mesmerizing.

“Mhmm very pretty,” he blurts out, but doesn’t bother to feel embarrassed. He does hear something behind him though, and when he turns he sees his friends standing there nearly shitting their pants with laughter. What’s so funny? He frowns. He’s just trying to get some from a cute guy.

“Why the frown?” Eliott looks at him curiously and with concern. He’s just about to tell him why when the thought occurs to him that he doesn’t even know if Eliott is single. He can’t flirt with a taken man, he doesn’t roll that way.

“Are you here with anyone?” Lucas’ eyes bore into Eliott’s. Eliott stands there for a minute too long and Lucas is dreading the answer.

“Nah, babe,” Eliott is speaking and there are hands settling on his ass, pulling him forward and positioning him right in between Eliott’s legs, “I’m all yours.” The last words are whispered into his ear right before he feels Eliott nibble on his earlobe. Lucas lays his palms on Eliott’s chest and leans into him. The nibbling on his ear stops, “mhmm babe, are you crossed? You reek of weed and booze.”

Lucas ducks his head and suddenly feels the need to pull away, but when he does, the hands on his ass keep him right in that spot. “I may have smoked and drank a bit. I get it if you don’t want to hookup with me.” The hands apply pressure, and Lucas gasps. One of them peel off and take Lucas’ hand, guiding it towards his crotch, which Lucas feels is big and hard. Fuck.

“You have no idea how much I want you. Can you feel it?” Eliott makes Lucas’ hand cup the tent in his jeans and his thoughts are running rampant. Eliott wants him. This has to be a dream. Lucas hopes it never ends. “I just want to make sure you want this.”

Lucas thinks his head may snap from how fast he nods his head. “Please.” It comes out way more whiny than Lucas intends, but he doesn’t care. The next thing is feels is Eliott’s tongue in his mouth and he sighs obscenely. There’s another noise behind him, but he doesn’t bother to look or be concerned with it. Whatever it is, it isn’t bothering them.

They continue like that for a few minutes, with Eliott eventually pressing him up against the counter and grinding up on him before Lucas takes a pause. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Eliott asks, brushing a piece of hair from Lucas’ fallen quiff out of his face. Everytime Eliott calls him a variation of ‘baby’, he can feel his cheeks flush.

“I’m a little tired,” Lucas says, playing nervously with the zipper on Eliott’s hoodie, “can we go back to your place?” he briefly glances up and can only see fondness on the boy’s face.

“Of course cutie. Let me get my coat.” Lucas nods and Eliott jogs off in search of his jacket. When he does return, he smiles at Lucas and puts an arm around his waist with the purpose of steadying him, but Lucas just thinks it’s because Eliott wants his hand there, which isn’t entirely untrue.

They leave the party, not even bothering to say goodbye to the boys, because Lucas is going to a hot guy’s house and there are way more important things to think about. He can feel Eliott’s hand in his and enjoys the walk thoroughly, despite it being slightly chilly out. Scratch that, it’s very chilly, but that might be because Lucas isn’t wearing a jacket or any outerwear at all, really. He must of left it at home or back at the party, maybe? Oh well, it doesn’t matter now, except Eliott seems to notice it.

“Are you cold, babe? Would you like my jacket?” Lucas hates saying yes, but he’s very cold so he nods shallowly. Eliott smiles as he shrugs his jacket off and holds it out for Lucas to slip his arms through. The first thing he notices about the jacket is that Eliott is big. Either that or he just enjoys oversized clothing because Lucas is actually swimming in it, but he doesn’t care. He’s warm and cozy and honestly a bit sleepy. His yawn signals that to Eliott, who inquires about it and when Lucas agrees that yes, he is just a bit tired because it’s late and he’s very intoxicated, Eliott takes it upon himself to scoop Lucas up bridal style and carry him the rest of the way to the apartment.

Lucas must have fallen asleep somewhere between where they were when Eliott gave him his jacket and Eliott’s apartment because he wakes up in a cozy bed under blankets and no jacket. Eliott isn’t here, but he can hear movement in the bathroom and assumes that’s him. When he enters his bedroom, Lucas’ mouth waters a little bit. He’s shirtless, and in just boxers, and Lucas wants to keep eyeing him up and maybe even jump him like a tree, but his eyelids are competing with that desire.

“Hi baby, how are you?” Eliott says, noticing he’s awake when he crawls underneath the covers with Lucas.

“Mhm good. Cuddle me?” He asks, not a shred of shame evident in his voice.

Eliott does so immediately. Soon, Lucas is warm because of body heat and blankets and snuggles into his chest, falling asleep easily and resolving to definitely asking Eliott out on a date when he wakes up.

The next morning, he awakens in the clothes he wore to the party last night and with a pounding headache. His boyfriend pulls him closer and snuggles into the crook of his neck so he can sleepily make fun of Lucas forgetting that they were dating. Lucas denies that ridiculousness, because how in the world could he ever forget that he was dating Eliott? Well, thanks to Yann, Eliott now has video proof and will not be letting Lucas forget this for a long time.


End file.
